This invention relates to hinge pin assist tools and more particularly to a hand held tool for use in installing and/or removing a hinge pin on an automotive vehicle body door.
The prior art is replete with tools for installing and removing automobile door hinge pins. The ready installation and removal of door hinge pins with current automobile construction is becoming increasingly difficult. One reason for this is gaining access to the hinge pins with a hammer or with conventional pneumatic operated impact tools in order to drive the hinge pins in or out of the hinges. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,141 issued Dec. 9, 1986 to Teske discloses a rod or shaft type hinge pin tool for use with an air hammer for removing solid automobile hinge pins provided with a flat end or a pointed end and a head with an underside. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,125 issued Feb. 21, 1984 to Monteleone et al. discloses a rod type hinge pin tool for use with a fluid operated impact device to remove tubular hinge pins.